Because They Had Promised
by Pure BoNK
Summary: Her beautiful voice had been shot, her long hair had been pulled out of her head by her own grotesque nails... Because they had promised."


They had promised.

Her beautiful voice had been shot, her long hair had been pulled out of her head by her own grotesque nails.

Because they had _promised_.

As Miku sat, sobbing, she could only cry louder when she heard the growling of a 'hunter', circling her, almost protectively.

Len. She cried out his name, but the only thing to leave her lips was a louder sob. She wanted him to recognize her! To _cry_ over the loss of the sister he had loved so dearly! All she could hear were growls, and it didn't help dry her tears.

She heard coughing in the distance. A 'smoker', who was perched on top of a couple of boxes, waiting.

Gakupo. His name died on her lips. _Luka_, remember Luka! Why were they all so emotionless, when the sadness inside of her took her sanity?!

The sound of someone sick, and it made her sob so loud... It was a 'boomer'.

Kaito.

She tilted her head back in a loud cry for the man who had once waited on her hand and foot, knowing he was standing inside of the small room on her side, waiting for the unlucky survivors. He was going to die. She knew, she'd seen all these before when she wasn't yet turned. Boomers tried to kill themselves. Kaito was going to kill himself. Why?

Because they had promised.

_We'd protect you_.

The door to the elevator opened, and Len stopped circling her. She sobbed, pleading him not to harm them, to run, but all was in vain.

"Hunter!"

Gun shots. Len screeched, and she looked up just in time to see the boy who she once knew so well pounce on one of the four, clawing at his chest. She was just in time to see him shot. Her eyes widened. She screamed. This had to stop. Slowly, she stood up.

But the survivors were gone from her line of sight. She groaned, loudly, still crying, wanting to avenge her friend's death.

"WITCH!"

Suddenly, gunshots were directed at her. She screamed, instinctively lunging forward until she found the source of the bullets and knocking her to the ground, screaming as she dug her nails into the flesh. More gunshots were directed to her.

Then she heard an explosion. Kaito. More tears flowed from her eyes as she tore open the woman at her feet, who was screaming as well, wanting to get away. But she had killed Len. She had killed Kaito.

Her eyes caught sight of a man being pulled back, yelling something about a smoker. More gunshots, to free the man. A cough. Gakupo. Dead.

She screamed, again, loud, and before she knew it, the girl she had attacked was dead.

She stood there, for a moment.

She had just killed someone.

She... had just... _killed someone_.

Staring at her bloody hands, Miku hid her face in them. She had just committed a murder of an innocent person, who only wanted to _survive_. She screamed, cried, and ran, ran off, never wanting to see the light of day, not wanting to live this half-existence.

She was shot. Slowly, surely, the gunshots grew from few to many, and before she could even sob out her thank you, she was crumpled on the ground, fallen, just like the friends she had loved so dearly.

They had promised. They were dead.

* * *

So... Erm... I had felt like writing a tear-jerker kind of fic, and then I saw this ( http :// accelagirl . deviantart . com / art / Left-4-Dead-Broken-Promises-108701856 ) and I knew this was the basis of it. I didn't know what to do and all ( it's so HARD to find animes with a girl in it that I would bother writing about ) and since Kaito's an ice cream person, I figured he'd be a Boomer. Whoo. I always wonder if a Witch cries because of some mutation, or if the disease triggers some sort of thing in their brain to think about sad things all the time, or if they just cry because they cry. I love Vocaloid, and the good songs are always tragic, so I figured I should just add on to the tragedy because tragedy is FUN~

I don't feel like myself.

Anyway.

Vocaloid does not belong to me, and neither does Left4Dead, so... like... don't sue me. The picture isn't mine, either, but the artist who drew it is AMAZING, so look at her stuff. And... the fic is mine. So... trashing it on other sites is fine, but not here. Because I don't like trolls.

Review if you'd like, or just stare at the screen in shock, whichever you like. Because I seriously WENT THERE. x3


End file.
